


Here For A Reason

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n: Okay so first of all thank you to GuestGirl4536 on Wattpad for helping me and checking through this and secondly the song is called Here for a reason by Ashes remain.</p><p>Italics : Y/n's thoughts</p><p>Bold + Italics : Lyrics</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Okay so first of all thank you to GuestGirl4536 on Wattpad for helping me and checking through this and secondly the song is called Here for a reason by Ashes remain.
> 
> Italics : Y/n's thoughts
> 
> Bold + Italics : Lyrics

 

It was dark in Y/n's bedroom as the H/c girl led in bed, thinking.

_If you disappeared, no one would notice. You'd simply be forgotten, you're alone, no one cares about you. You'd be stupid to think they care. You're worthless, a nobody, you're stupid, none of your friends like you._

All these thoughts rushed rapidly through Y/n's head as she led staring blankly at the wall.

_**You're not forgotten, you're not alone** _

_**You think you're worthless, but you're worth it** _

_**And He calls you His own** _

_**Made in His image, you were made for more** _

_**You think there is no plan, that it's all by chance** _

_**But don't believe that anymore:** _

Freed arrived at the guild that morning and was approached by Lucy

"Hey Freed, where's Y/n?" She asked the rune mage as they both approached the bar, sitting down and ordering drinks

"I'm not sure. She's probably just late." Freed replied, thinking nothing of the H/c girls absence.

"Are you sure? Y/n's never late." Mira said, joining in the conversation as she brought their drinks over

"Yeah, maybe you should go and check on her." Lucy suggested, worriedly

**_Every time that you wake up breathing_ **

**_Every night when you close your eyes_ **

**_Everyday that your heart keeps beating_ **

**_There's purpose for your life_ **

**_So don't give up_ **

**_Don't lay down_ **

**_Just hold on_ **

**_Don't quit now_ **

**_Every breath that you take has meaning_ **

**_You are here for a reason_ **

Y/n dragged herself out of bed, pulling herself into the bathroom and looking in the mirror

"I look like hell." Y/n muttered to herself as she reluctantly dragged herself back out into the living room.

_You're useless, why are you even alive?_

Once again, Y/n shook her had, trying to get rid of the thoughts swirling around in her head.

**_If you spend your days just getting by_ **

**_When you feel useless, He can use you_ **

**_And show you what it means to be alive:_ **

Freed walked through the streets of Magnolia towards Y/n's house, telling himself that she's fine and that she probably just overslept however, the more he told himself that, the less he believed it.

He reached the H/c girls house and knocked on the door, receiving no answer.

"Y/n?" He called out. Looking up towards your bedroom window, he noticed that the curtains were still closed.

"Y/n?" He tried again. He heard the shuffling of feet and then the unlocking of the door as Y/n opened the door.

"Hm?" Y/n asked with a yawn.

"I came to see if you're alright." Freed replied

"I'm fine." Y/n answered however, Freed noticed, her voice sounded emotionless and her eyes looked empty.

"Are you sure?" Freed asked. Y/n nodded with a yawn.

"Did you not sleep well?" Freed asked

"Not really," Y/n replied.

"How come?" Freed asked, knowing that it must be something serious to keep Y/n from sleeping.

"It's nothing," Y/n said with a fake smile.

"Come on Y/n, I know it's not nothing. You've managed to sleep through Natsu and Gray's fighting, it must be something if it's stopped you from sleeping," Freed said. Y/n didn't answer immediately, instead gesturing for Freed to come inside.

"I was just thinking about things," Y/n replied distractedly.

"Y/n, you know you can tell me things, right?" Freed asked.

"I..I know. It's just...Why am I here? It's not as if I'm helping anyone by being here...So why? It all just feels like too much. Everyday just seems like a curse..." Y/n answered, glistening tears beginning to form in her E/c eyes.

"Y/n...I..." Freed trailed off.

_**Every time that you wake up breathing** _

**_Every night when you close your eyes_ **

**_Everyday that your heart keeps beating_ **

**_There's purpose for your life_ **

**_So don't give up_ **

**_Don't lay down_ **

**_Just hold on_ **

**_Don't quit now_ **

**_Every breath that you take has meaning_ **

**_You are here for a reason_ **

**_Everyday is a gift from above_ **

**_Don't throw it away_ **

**_When it feels like too much_ **

**_He'll be there..._ **

"Y/n....I'm not really sure what to say. You are helping people, you may not realise it but you've helped so many people, including me. Y/n, just remember, every time that you wake up breathing, every night when you close your eyes, everyday that your heart keeps beating, there's purpose for your life, so don't give up, don't lay down, just hold on, don't quit now, every breath that you take has meaning, you are here for a reason," Freed stated, holding the H/c girl's shoulders and staring deeply into her eyes.

They stayed like this for a moment, lost in each others eyes before Freed gently pulled Y/n into a hug, resting his head on top of hers which rested against his chest. It was almost silent when Freed mumbled a quiet;

"I love you Y/n,"

 


End file.
